criminal_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Morass Block
The first dungeon, 'Morass Block. ' Map Appearance A large and humid forest full of shadows and plants growing all over. Summary Arrival The girls slowly begin to accept they are no longer in Japan while the Instructor decides that while he still doesn't understand everything, the only thing to do is but to continue on. After Alice notices the prescence of three indivisuals the group continue on ahead- some rushing more than others, and observe the vast new surrounings. While wandering around they begin to make note of several large doors and stone ornaments with buttons on them, and soon find four girls up ahead. They quickly rush to speak to them, when all four girls flee and they stop to question the fourth girl, as they were only told three escaped to begin with. They follow after the fourth girl but are forced to stop and turn around after the door shuts behind her. Saving Yuko Eventually Sako is able to pick up the scent from her twin and the group follow it to find her across the area from them. They ask Yuko to hit the switch behind her but she is too weak to move, so the group run around to fetch various items until a convict manages to get by and confronts her. As the group return they see her running around in an attempt to avoid it and quickly join her after she hits the button in her panic. After defeating the monster they ask Yuko if she knows anything about the other girls, but she only recalls waking up there by herself. She properly introduces herself as Sako's sister and joins the group, explaining that she didn't need to come to Hell, but couldn't bare being apart from her twin. Clueless Tomoe lends a Hand Trapped within another room the group hear someone from the other side of the large stone doors. They ask for help and the owner of the voice, Tomoe formally introduces herself before admiting she really didn't know how to open the doors to begin with. She agrees to help and eventually they are freed, only to accidentally get them stuck behind another door and have to search for yet another switch. By the time they are able to get with her again she decides that because it looks fun, she will join them. Convincing Shin Upon approaching the green-haired girl, the group try to convince her to join them out of concern. She refuses however, saying she'd rather not waste her time with them. The girls are frustrated by her rudeness and follow after her to try to get her to change her mind. After they find her trapped behind a door, Shin attempts to brush off their earlier encounter to make them help her; however, her directions end up being entirely wrong each time. As they attempt to locate the right switch Shin loses her temper, causing two Convicts to surround her. By the time they manage to reach her, Shin is quick to critisize how long it took, but she stops to tell them to defeat the monsters. Once they do, she decides to join them so that the team will be better, and with only Kisaragi bickering with her, she is officially accepted. Items Found *Herbs - given to Yuko *Cold Mud - given to Yuko *Bond Attack - Sako Punch Gallery Morass1.png Morass2.png Category:Stubs Category:Locations